


Final Destination : A new beginning

by AnaMariaApostol



Category: Final Destination (Movies), Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMariaApostol/pseuds/AnaMariaApostol
Summary: Angela decided to organize a party with her 5 close friends and each to bring 5 more friends.Just an hour before the party, Angela has a vision in which the house catches fire, all of them being burned alive.Her attempt to let him know what is going to happen saves her and the five friends initially invited.  But no one can fool Death.When Angela finds out how to fool the destiny that was written to them, she goes to talk to the only survivors Kimberly and Thomas.They talk about the fact that the only way is a new life in exchange for another, and Angela tries her best to save her friends by sacrificing herself.However, someone or something saves her every time, making Angela wonder if it was her time to die in the fire or it was just a coincidence that it happened as in her vision.One year after the event, Angela receives a message from an unknown recipient: You can't fool Death.  You can't escape.
Relationships: Kimberly Corman/Thomas Burke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Final Destination : A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote after Final Destination 2. I hope you like it. Thank you for reading :)
> 
> P.S.: This is just an introduction to the story. Please tell me if you want me to continue to write this.

Angela decided to organize a party with her 5 close friends and each to bring 5 more friends.  
Just an hour before the party, Angela has a vision in which the house catches fire, all of them being burned alive.  
Her attempt to let him know what is going to happen saves her and the five friends initially invited. But no one can fool Death.

When Angela finds out how to fool the destiny that was written to them, she goes to talk to the only survivors of the pile up Kimberly and Thomas.  
They talk about the fact that the only way is a new life in exchange for another, and Angela tries her best to save her friends by sacrificing herself.

However, someone or something saves her every time, making Angela wonder if it was really her time to die in the fire or it was just a coincidence that it happened as in her vision.

One year after the event, Angela receives a message from an unknown recipient: You can't fool Death. You can't escape.


End file.
